Forgotten Enemies
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: An old enemy returns from the brothers past, they refuse to tell the team anything about him, or accept their help to stop him! Chris is taken and Martin is given an ultimatium, still refusing the team's help he goes after his brother! Will the team be able to help without the brothers knowing? Will Martin get to Chris back and stop the guy?
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Enemies:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

The computer monitor lit up the dark room, on the screen was a picture of two, smiling men. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk as he starred at the picture with a look of pure _disgust_. He _hated_ both men in the picture and wanted to get rid of them finally after all these years. He _despised_ them and the way they thought they were _better_ then him. No one, _especially_ them was better than him, he was an _evil genius_ and those _idiots_ didn't see that and labelled him a _bad guy_…a _villain_! He's known the two men for along time now…_years_ actually and neither of them knew about his dark side for a long time, which made everything that happened because of that even better for him! He got up, went to the window, and starred out into the darkness his arms behind his back as he thought about his past with the men and felt his anger grow. It was because of them he had gone into hiding, because of them he had to hide in the shadows while they paraded in _his_ spotlight being admired by people around the world! The only _good_ thing that came from it was that he took his time and came up with an even _better_ plan then the one he had years earlier that they had stopped. He also was able to study the men and learn everything he could about them and their lives using the information to come up with his plan for _revenge_! He turned from the window, went back to his computer, and sat starring at the screen smiling. They may have stopped him once, but this time would be different…this time he would succeed!

**Two Days Later:**

He ran through the tall grass trying to get back to the safety of his camp before the rain that was threatening to fall came. As he ran, he'd glance up at the darkening sky pleading with it to hang on until he was inside. After running for a while he saw home in the distance and smiled to himself thinking he just might get there in time, when suddenly the clouds opened and the rain fell. He stopped running and sighed smiling shaking his head; he lifted his head to the sky and spoke out loud to the clouds.

"_Really_? You couldn't have waited _10_ more minutes?" He decided that since he was _already_ soaked he'd just walk back no need to hurry; he had been wrong so why not _enjoy_ the cool rain, a nice break from the intense heat and humidity.

He made it back home and went inside where he headed for his room to change he stopped at the bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry off with before he changed. He went into his room, sat on the edge of his bed, and dried his short, brown hair first before drying his face wiping the rain out of his brown eyes. Once he was dried, he hung the towel on the back of his desk chair before he grabbed dry clothes and quickly changed enjoying the instant warmth of his dry clothing. He ran his fingers through his hair before he left the room and went to find his friends; he found them together in the control room and smiling he sat beside his best friend and older brother as he spoke.

"I _almost_ beat the rain!"

"You should have come back with me!" His brother said smiling.

"We were out there to get info on Cheetah's, I wasn't about to let a little rain _stop_ me!"

"So, that means you got the info?" His brother asked.

"Um…well, I…"

"You _didn't_ get it did you?" His brother asked smiling.

"No, no I didn't!" He answered.

"So you got _soaked_ for _no_ reason then? That's _awesome_ bro! _Good job_!" His brother said laughing as he winked one of his blue eyes at him.

"At least I didn't _chicken out_ and run away at the _first_ sight of a storm cloud!" He said laughing as he pushed his brother lightly. "What's the matter bro? Don't want to get your _hair_ wet?" He teased ruffling his brother's short, blond hair, his brother pushed him away.

"Get off me you _fool_!" His brother said laughing.

"Alright, now that _Double Trouble_ have been reunited I think we should decide where we're going next?"

"Go _next_? What are you talking about Aviva?" His brother asked.

"Yeah, we _just_ got here!" He added.

"I agree with Martin and Chris!"

"Thanks Jimmy!" Chris said smiling.

"Since when do _you_ care where we go?" Aviva asked crossing her arms.

"Well I _usually_ avoid being around _any_ kind of animal, but I just built a great, _animal-free_ spot here to nap in and I _haven't_ had a chance to try it out yet!" Jimmy answered.

"_You_ built something? Is it still _standing_?"

"Koki, I'm _hurt_ you don't trust my building skills!" Jimmy said.

"Sorry JZ, I…" Koki was cut off by the sound of something falling down, they all rushed to the window and saw Jimmy's nap spot laying all over the ground.

"Hey I _didn't_ say I built it _well_!" Jimmy said smiling as they all laughed.

"Well…I guess we _could_ stay here a little longer? As long as you get that info for me as soon as the storm let's up! _Deal_?" Aviva asked smiling.

"_YES_!" Both brothers said smiling as they high-fived. "_Deal_!" They agreed.

"Come on Chris, we should check our gear so we can head out as soon as it stop's raining!" Martin said happily.

"I'm right behind you bro! See you guys later!" Chris answered as they left the room.

**Day's Later:**

He paced the control room biting his nails as he impatiently waited for his stupid computer to finish its search. He ran a hand through his short, brown hair becoming more and _more_ frustrated with each passing second. He had landed a half hour earlier and as soon as he landed, he had begun his search to find his targets hiding place. Suddenly his computer beeped, he smiled as he rushed to the monitor and typed something into it and seconds later a radar appeared and a red light flashed.

"_Finally_ I found you!" He said out loud to the computer screen. "Now that I know where you are the _fun_ can finally begin! You're going to _regret_ you ever met me, I _promise_!"

An hour later he had decided to make contact with them, he only wished he could see their face's when they learned he had returned and he was out for revenge! He had decided to send them a voice message first, _taunting_ them for a while before he saw them face to face! So, he sat at his computer and set up the recording before smiling he began talking, after talking for a few minute's he stopped the recording and sent it to them. Once done he got up and looked out the window, his arms folded across his chest, he smiled to himself as he thought about those _insignificant insects_ and how he'd finally do what _no one_ else has been able to do before…_destroy_ them once and for all!

**With The Brothers:**

He hid in the tall grass watching the pride of lions sleeping in the midday sun; he smiled as he waited for Chris to return with their new lion Creature Power Discs Aviva had just finished for them. A few minute's later Chris returned, smiling he held up the discs so Martin could see them, before he tossed him one. They had just put the discs into their suits when Chris' Creature Pod sounded; he sighed as he took it out and answered.

"What's up guys?" Chris asked anxious to try out the discs.

"You guys need to come back to the Tortuga." Aviva answered.

"We will, just let us try out our new…"

"That can _wait_!" She said quickly cutting Martin off.

"Is everything _okay_?" Chris asked looking at his brother.

"We're not sure!" Aviva said.

"Okay…have you been outside too long in the sun Aviva?" Martin asked smiling.

"Very funny MK! Okay, just after Chris left with the discs Koki received a message…a voice message." Aviva explained.

"Alright…we're _still_ not seeing the problem Aviva!" Chris said smiling too.

"The message is for you _two_; by some unknown man we don't recognize his voice."

"Alright, we'll be there in 15 minute's." Chris said ending the call. "Come on bro the sooner we hear this _weird_ message, the sooner we can try out our new creature powers!"

They arrived back at the Tortuga and headed for the control room, after greeting the others, they all stood by Koki's computer as she played the message for the brothers.

"Hello Kratt brothers!" The man's voice began, both brothers froze hearing it. "It's been along time huh, it's been what…_five_ years since we last spoke? I decided it's been _too_ long and thought we should get together and catch up! I've come to the Savannah too, so we can and I can't _wait_ to see my two old _friends_ again! I'll be in touch _very_ soon!" The call ended and both brothers had tensed up in anger, the others noticed their reaction.

"Martin? Chris? Are you two _okay_?" Koki asked.

"We're _fine_!" Martin answered.

"Who is he? What does he want?" Aviva asked concerned, judging by the brother's reaction they _obviously_ knew the guy and had a _history_ with him.

"He's _no one_! Just drop it alright?" Martin answered upset as he turned and walked to the door, Aviva spoke stopping him from leaving.

"No, it's _not_ alright! Martin are you and Chris in _trouble_? Please tell us what's going on?"

"I _told_ you we're _fine_! Just drop it Aviva please!" He answered.

"Where are you going?" Jimmy asked.

"For a walk! I'll be back soon!" Martin said as he left.

"Chris what is going _on_? You two are acting really _weird_!" Koki asked.

"We're fine guys really! Just drop it please?"

"Chris Kratt you tell us what's going on _right now_! You two _aren't_ okay and we deserve to know what's happening, you're our friends!" Aviva demanded.

"_Just drop it_! It's nothing, so quit worrying! I'm going to go find Martin, I'll see you guys later!" Chris said as he left quickly.

"_Chris_!" Aviva called after him, but he didn't stop.

"Those two are _hiding_ something from us!" Koki said worried.

"This guy, _whoever_ he is knows the brothers, they have some kind of history together and judging by their reaction it _isn't_ a good one!" Aviva said.

"What can we do? Neither of them will tell us anything!" Jimmy asked.

"Let's do a little _digging_ into their past? There's got to be something there that can help us?" Aviva suggested.

"I'm as worried as you two, but they told us to drop it! Maybe we should wait until they tell us what's going on?" Jimmy said.

"JZ's right! What if the bro's get _angry_ with us for snooping? We could end up pushing them away!" Koki added.

"You're _both_ right! Okay, we'll wait for them to tell us…if they _don't_ we do our own investigation!" Aviva agreed.

"_Deal_!" Jimmy and Koki said together.

**Two Day's Later:**

Since receiving the mysterious call, the brothers changed. They became distant, withdrawn and the other's would find them talking to each other quietly only to stop once they realized they were no longer alone. Neither would talk about it, and when questioned they'd become angry and walk away. The others were worried, afraid the brothers were in some kind of trouble. Two day's later Martin was off on another walk to cool down after another blow out with the team, the others were outside doing some routine work on the Tortuga, while Chris was going over some of the recent animal info they had gathered. He rubbed his hands over his face, he was tired he hadn't been sleeping well since they received the call. He sighed and gave up on _pretending_ to work; since the call he had been unable to think of anything else. He looked out the window and watched Aviva, Jimmy and Koki working and felt _guilty_ about not telling them about the guy. They were right, they _did_ deserve to know what was going on, but to do that they'd have to tell them about one of the most _painful_ times of their lives; and he wasn't sure he could. Martin had completely withdrawn into himself, refusing to talk to even _him_ about it, and Chris knew it was because he _still_ blamed himself for what happened. He went back to his chair and sat down, he leaned back and pulled up his shirt to reveal a long jagged scar that ran up his from his waist to just below his armpit. He starred at the scar; his _constant_ reminder of the day he almost lost his life! He would _never_ forget that day, or how Martin had _saved_ his life, he might have the physical reminder, but Martin carried with him the emotional scars and to Chris that was _worse_! He was so lost in his thought's that he never noticed Aviva, Jimmy and Koki come into the room until Aviva spoke scarring him almost causing him to fall backwards in the chair to the floor.

"Chris is that a _scar_? What happened?" Aviva asked worried.

"_Crap_! Its nothing…I'm fine!" Chris said quickly covering it back up as he stood.

"It didn't look like nothing Chris! What happened?" Koki asked concerned.

"Its…it's an old scar guy's don't worry about it!" Chris answered.

"Does the scar have anything to do with this mystery guy?" Jimmy asked.

"Why can't you guy's just drop it?" Chris begged.

"Why can't you tell us what's going on?" Aviva questioned.

"Hey guy's, what's going on?" Martin asked from behind them, they all turned around.

"Nothing MK, we were just talking about the info on Cheetah's you guy's gathered yesterday!" Aviva answered smiling.

"Oh, well once you're done I spotted a herd of elephant's near here and thought Chris and I could check it out?" Martin said smiling.

"We just finished, let's go bro!" Chris said quickly.

"Really?" Martin asked unsure as he looked at each of them.

"Yeah, we're finished for now!" Aviva answered looking at Chris.

"Alright…well let's go then! See you guy's later!" Martin said as they left.

"This has gotten serious! First, this mystery guy call's making the brother's act strange, then we find Chris with a huge scar! I have a bad feeling that this isn't going to end well!" Aviva said concerned.

"What can we do? Neither of them will tell us what's going on!" Jimmy said.

"We need to get them to tell us before something bad happens to them! We can't just standby and let our friend's get hurt again!" Koki said.

"I think its time we do our own investigation into their background!" Aviva said.

"You're right Aviva, we have no choice now! Come on let's get started while they've gone exploring!" Koki said going to her computer followed by Aviva and Jimmy.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Day's Later:**

He paced the room smiling waiting for his computer to finish its scan of the area for the lion's he had spotted earlier that day. He had had no more contact with those _pathetic_ _worms_ since his first call to them, and he wanted to wait until he had begun capturing his animals before he contacted them again. He went to the window, looked out it, and began to think of his past with them; how they had always thought they were _better_ than him, how they had stopped him once before from doing _exactly_ what he was doing now! He had made them realize back then that he _was_, and always _would_ be better and smarter then them! He hoped they'd be _stupid_ enough to try and stop him again, this time he'd finish them off for good; and he wouldn't just take care of one of them, _no_ he'd get rid of both of them this time! His computer beeping interrupted his thoughts, he went to it and his smile grew wider, he had found the pride he'd go after them as soon as his preparations were finished.

A few hour's later just as the sun began to set he returned to the control room, his hunt had been successful and a pair of angry lion's were now in a cage in the cargo bay. He poured himself a drink before he went to his computer and sat, he was now ready to make another call to them. He got everything ready before he once again recorded his message before sending it. Once finished he got up and made himself another drink before he returned to the window and watched the sun finish setting. He couldn't wait until the time came when he was once again face to face with them, _finally_ he'd make them pay for all they had done to him…he'd finally get his _revenge_!

**With The Brothers:**

They arrived back at the Tortuga as the sun began to set having spent the day searching the Savannah for any sign of their old enemy, without any luck. Of course, the other's believed they were exploring and for now, at least that's just what they wanted. Knowing he was back was bad enough, but knowing he was so close was even _worse_! They knew what he was capable of and it scared them, so Martin kept Chris with him at all time's, and since they were always like that the others didn't think anything of it. It had been a long, tiring day Martin was _exhausted_, all he wanted to do was sleep for days. He got out of the Createrra and stretched a yawn escaped his mouth, Chris spoke.

"Martin you _need_ to sleep! You're exhausted!"

"I'm fine! I _can't_ sleep anyway knowing he's out there watching us! You were almost _killed_ because I let my guard down with him and I _won't_ make that mistake again!"

"Martin what happened wasn't _your_ fault!" Chris said gently.

"Chris he got you because I let him fool me into thinking he was our friend! You _tried_ to warn me, but I…"

"Martin _please_ stop blaming yourself?" Chris begged cutting Martin off.

"I…I can't!" Martin said quietly before he walked away and went inside.

"Martin wait!" Chris called out, but he didn't stop, Chris sighed before a few second's later he sadly followed him inside where he found everyone in the control room.

"There's a new message!" Martin said tensely. "It just came in."

"Alright play it please Koki!" Chris said trying to keep his anger hidden.

"Hello again Kratt brothers, and the Wild Kratts team! Allow me to introduce myself to the team, since I'm _sure_ the brothers haven't told you _anything_ about me! My name is Sebastian Fox, and I'm an old friend of the _great_ and _powerful_ Kratt brothers! The reason for my calls is a simple one really…year's ago the brothers stopped me from capturing animals to use as my personal army! Of course, when those _goody-goodies_ stopped me I disappeared for a while to come up with an even better plan, but I'm back now and this time _no one_ will stop me from completing my plan! I have begun to capture my animals, and I have no doubt you will try and stop me, but of course that make's thing's more fun! I'll be in touch very soon!"

"Alright, what is going _on_?" Aviva demanded

"Nothing you need to worry about! He's _our_ problem!" Martin said angrily.

"We're a _team_ Martin, and when one of us is in trouble we _all_ help! We've had your backs before guy's, why don't you _trust_ us now?" Aviva questioned.

"Aviva it's _not_ that simple! This is _personal_, and we'll take care of him by _ourselves_, stay out of it!" Martin answered.

"Chris you need to…"

"Koki _stop_! Look, you three are our best friend's, and we trust you with our _lives_, but this time is _different_! We're sorry, but we're doing this _without_ you!" Chris said cutting Koki off. "You're _not_ getting involved!"

"We're exhausted; we'll talk to you guy's tomorrow! Night guys!" Martin said as they left the room, Aviva stood starring at the door Jimmy spoke.

"I've got a _bad_ feeling about this!" Jimmy said.

"We all do, but _how_ can we help when they won't let us?" Koki asked.

"We do it _without_ them knowing!" Aviva said frustrated. "Let's go to bed, we'll start _helping_ them tomorrow!"

**Day's Later:**

The day's following their blow out were tense, the brothers split their time between searching for the missing animals and trying to come up with a plan to stop Sebastian. There were three more messages from him _taunting_ the brothers, and more argument's when the other's tried to get the brothers to tell them what was going on. Knowing Sebastian's name the other's used it to try and find out what had happened in their past, and were shocked to find that _every_ search they did turned up _nothing_ as if their entire past with him had been erased! A week later the team came into the control room after spending time doing another search in Aviva's room. It was late when they went in and found both brothers asleep in their chairs, info on Sebastian scattered around them on the table. Koki and Aviva grabbed a couple of blankets and gently covered them up, Jimmy stood watching quietly. Once covered Aviva decided to look at the paper's, if the brothers weren't willing to help at least the papers _would_! As Aviva began gathering them both brothers began to stir, she placed the papers in a pile in front of her as they woke.

"Oh my _neck_!" Martin complained as he sat up.

"My _back's_ killing me!" Chris added sitting up too.

"Falling asleep in chair's will do that to you!" Aviva said smiling.

"What time is it?" Chris asked stretching.

"Just after midnight." Jimmy answered looking at his watch.

"What are you three doing up?" Martin asked stretching too.

"None of us could sleep…we're _worried_ about you two!" Koki said.

"Worried about us? _Why_? We told you we're _fine_!" Chris said looking at Martin who shrugged before looking back at their worried friend's.

"Then _why_ are you shutting us out?" Aviva asked. "Don't you _trust_ us?"

"Not _this_ again guy's _please_!" Martin said rubbing his hand's over his face sighing.

"Yes _this_ again! We're worried about you!" Koki added.

"_Don't_! We're fine, we can handle this _ourselves_!" Martin said upset.

"Why won't you tell us what's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"This is _our_ fight! _End of discussion_! I need some air!" Martin said as he walked out, Aviva called out to him, but he didn't stop Chris sat back down.

"Sebastian was a _friend_ of ours!" Chris began as he sighed, the other's turned to look at him, they sat with him as he continued to speak. "We met him just after we began our work to save animals, the local paper had done a write up about us and he had read the article and wanted to help. Martin and I were unsure if we should, we always had a plan that just the two of us would save animals. After a couple of day's we decided to let him join us and we became the _unstoppable trio_! We became so close, he was like family; Martin became closer to him than I did though there was always something about him I _didn't_ like. About a year after he joined us Sebastian became _obsessed_ with big cats, he wanted us to tell him everything we knew about them. Neither of us thought it was strange, until the cat's we told him about began to disappear, two of each kind. Again we never thought it was him, we thought it was someone else and we tried for weeks to figure out who it was with _no_ success!" Chris paused sighing sadly.

"It was Sebastian wasn't it?" Jimmy asked gently, Chris looked at the table and nodded.

"Yeah it was! After two tiger's went missing I had a gut feeling that Sebastian knew more then he was saying, so I decided to follow him _without_ Martin knowing. After following him for a few day's I found he was meeting with a man who was a trapper and so I tried to tell Martin of my suspicions. When we confronted him though Sebastian lied and Martin believed his story, I knew the truth, but I backed off for a while. After he was confronted no more cat's disappeared, Martin and Sebastian continued to search for the missing cats, while I secretly tried to uncover Sebastian's plans! I had no idea Sebastian knew I was getting close until one night after Martin went to talk to a man Sebastian had told him about I was in Sebastian's room when he caught me. He snuck up from behind, knocked me out, and took me to his warehouse where he had been keeping the cats. When I came to he told me his plan and how he was going to _kill_ me and lie to Martin about it blaming the mystery poacher for it. Then once he had completed his plan and didn't need Martin anymore he'd kill him too! He beat me off and on for a couple of day's, he'd leave me and go back to Martin and pretend he was worried about me! He continued filling Martin's head with lies!" Chris paused again.

"Martin _believed_ him? How could he?" Aviva asked.

"After Chris disappeared I knew something was _wrong_!" Martin said from behind them, they all turned to face him. "I tried to find Chris, Sebastian continued to lie trying to throw me off. I _couldn't_ understand why Chris had been attacked in _Sebastian's_ room, or _why_ he had been there in the _first place_! So, one night I followed him to the warehouse, I watched and listened to them without either of them knowing. When I saw him hit Chris again I lost it and charged at him knocking us into Chris and the three of us fell to the floor. We fought both of us getting hit's in, between punches I managed to undo Chris' rope's, but he was too weak and beat up to help so I told him to stay out of the way. We fought until he got the better of me and knocked me off him against the wall, I hit my head hard and almost passed out. While I was trying to clear my head Sebastian went to Chris and hit him knocking him to the floor, before he turned to me and smiling spoke telling me that we may have stopped him this time, but at least he could be _happy_ knowing Chris would die like he planned! Then he…he stabbed Chris in his side dragging the knife up his side before he took off! I rushed to Chris and tried to stop the bleeding, I called 911 and he was rushed to the hospital I was so scared I was going to lose him! He survived and stayed in the hospital for a week, I blamed myself…I _still_ do and Sebastian disappeared until _now_! So now you three know what happened does that make you happy _Aviva_?" Martin said sadly as he turned and walked out before anyone could say or do anything, none of them were expecting what they were just told.

"Chris…we're _so_ sorry! We never…"

"Aviva _don't_ please!" Chris said sadly cutting her off. "Now you know why we have to do this _ourselves_! Please just stay out of it, Sebastian's a _psycho_ and to stop him Martin and I have to do it _alone_!" Chris said as he got up and left to find Martin, no one spoke none of them knowing what to say. Aviva got up and went to the window and looked out at the brothers; Chris was speaking to a pacing Martin both were upset, Jimmy and Koki joined her and they watched them in silence for a few minute's until Koki spoke.

"We can't let them face him alone! Chris almost _died_ the last time they did!" Koki said.

"Neither of them want us to help, so what can we do?" Jimmy asked.

"For starter's we should go over all the info they all ready have, then we'll figure out the best way for us to help!" Aviva answered.

"Alright then, let's get to work!" Koki said as they went to the table and sat.

**The Next Day:**

The next day Martin was quiet, he didn't talk to anyone unless he _had_ to and the others were worried about him. By lunchtime the brothers were ready to head out again to search when another message came in from Sebastian Koki spoke.

"Guys Sebastian sent you another message…it's a _video call_!" She said looking at them.

"Answer it!" Martin said as everyone gathered around the screen.

"_Finally_! I was beginning to think you _weren't_ going to answer!" Sebastian said smiling.

"Sebastian what _rock_ did you _slither_ out from under?" Chris asked.

"Ah, young Chris still an _annoying_, _little insect_ I see!"

"You're still a _smug ass_!" Martin said angrily. "What do you want?"

"Martin is that _anger_ in your voice? Aren't either of you _happy_ to see an old friend after all this time?" Sebastian mocked.

"The _only_ way we'd be happy to see you is if you were _behind bar's_!" Martin answered.

"Oh, Martin don't sound so _angry_!"

"I'm _beyond_ angry Sebastian! You tried to _kill_ my brother and until you pay I'll _never_ stop hunting you down!" Martin yelled.

"Can't you put a muzzle or something on him Chris?"

"Screw you Sebastian! Why did you call us?" Chris demanded.

"Ah…straight to the point! I'm glad you asked, as you know I've begun to capture _my_ army again and this time I _will_ finish doing so! Let me make something _perfectly_ clear…if you two are stupid enough to _try_ and stop me again I have no problem finishing you both off for good! To be honest though, I do hope you try I've waited so long to finally get my revenge! Goodbye for now Kratt brothers and Wild Kratts crew, see you all _very_ soon!" Sebastian said smiling as he ended the call.

"Martin…we _will_ stop him this time I _promise_!" Chris said touching Martin's back.

"I was able to get a lock on him! He's not far from here!" Koki spoke up smiling.

"_Awesome_! Send them to…"

"Already done!" She said cutting Chris off as she looked at them smiling.

"Thanks Koki! Come on Martin let's go finish this!" Chris said smiling.

"Good luck guys, be careful! Come back to us!" Aviva said as they headed to the door.

"Thanks and we will we promise!" Chris said, Martin only looked away sadly before they left the Tortuga, got in the Createrra and took off to find Sebastian and end this once for all!

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**With Sebastian:**

After ending the call he put his cell away smiling as he looked at his watch…15 minute's and those two _idiot's_ would be arriving! He knew once they showed up they'd separate, he hid in the tall grass unseen, he wasn't sure which brother he'd see first, but it _didn't_ matter. Exactly 15 minute's later he heard an engine coming closer he used his binoculars and saw them pull up; he waited until they got out before he put them back into his bag. Minute's later he heard footsteps; one set coming towards him he smiled as he watched Chris come into view. Seeing the younger Kratt brother brought back the memories of what had happened years ago and in that _instant_ he changed his plans! He checked to make sure _big brother_ was _no_where near, and once he was sure they were alone he waited until Chris turned his back before he snuck out of the grass holding a large rock and went up behind him. Once close enough he hit Chris as hard as he could knocking him out, he then quickly uncovered his jeep threw his bag into the passenger's seat before he picked Chris' lifeless body up and put him onto the backseat. He quickly got into the jeep and smiling he drove away, he once again had the brothers right where he _wanted_!

Martin found no sign of Sebastian anywhere, something felt _wrong_ to him everything about this screamed _set-up_! He quickly took out his Creature pod and tried calling Chris, when he didn't get an answer he became scared, he _knew_ he shouldn't have left Chris alone! He took off to find him, when he arrived at the spot Chris was supposed to be at he looked around calling for him. He couldn't see him anywhere, he took out his pod again and tried calling Chris…he heard ringing and followed it. He found the ringing and panic began to build in him when he picked up Chris' ringing Creature pod. He _tried_ to convince himself that Chris had just dropped it, but as he turned to continue searching he kicked something. He bent down and saw a large rock on the ground near where he had found the pod, and fear gripped his heart when he saw the blood and knew it was _Chris'_! He raced to the Createrra calling the Tortuga as he did…Sebastian had Chris _again_!

"Go ahead MK!" Aviva said as she answered. "Martin what is it? What's _wrong_?"

"_Sebastian has Chris_!" Martin answered scared.

"_What_? Are you sure?" She asked scared now too.

"Of course I'm _sure_ Aviva! I found Chris' pod on the ground beside a rock!" Martin said as he started the Createrra and raced back to the Tortuga.

"May…maybe he _dropped_ it? You two are always…"

"He _didn't_ lose it Aviva!" Martin yelled cutting her off.

"How can you be so _sure_?" She asked hoping he was wrong.

"It was beside a large rock that had…" Martin trailed off unable to finish.

"That had _what_ Martin?" Aviva demanded.

"It had _blood_ on it!"

"Where are you?" Aviva asked.

"I'm pulling up to the Tortuga now!" Martin answered ending the call.

He parked and raced inside to find Aviva and Koki at the computer scanning the area, while Jimmy was putting the info the brothers had on Sebastian on the table, Martin sat down heavily he felt like he was going to lose his mind…this _couldn't_ be happening!

"Alright, so we know Sebastian took Chris _here_!" Koki spoke breaking into Martin's thoughts. "He would have to be camped out near there to have disappeared with Chris so easily!"

"Or he had a _vehicle_ hidden?" Martin said starring at the screen. "Sebastian's _too_ smart to lure us close to his jet…no, he'd have a vehicle waiting to take Chris! They could be _anywhere_ on the Savannah! How am I going to find him?" Martin said scared.

"_You're_ not…_we_ are!" Aviva said gently touching his shoulder.

"How?" Martin asked.

"We'll think of something MK we _always_ do!" Koki added.

"Okay…let's do a wider scan there has to be _something_ out there!" Martin said smiling sadly at them.

**With Chris:**

His head pounded making him nauseous before he even opened his eyes. He _couldn't_ remember what happened, the more he tried to fight through the pain and fog in his head to remember the more his headed pounded! He squeezed his eyes tight taking deep breath's trying to stop the pain and nausea, after a few second's they finally settled down. He opened his eyes slowly and saw he was in a room he didn't recognize, he became even more confused he tried to move his arms, but began to panic when he realized he was tied to a chair. He began to struggle to get free, but all his struggling only made his restraints _tighter_, suddenly a voice spoke from behind him.

"Haven't you learned _anything_ from the last time you were in this situation?"

"_Sebastian_!" Chris said through clenched teeth as he turned to face him.

"Hmm…now _this_ looks familiar!" Sebastian said smiling as he stood in front of him he crossed his arms across his chest. "Let me save you the time of promising _I won't get_ _away with this_, and that _big_, _bad Martin will come to your rescue_! I've heard it _all_ before and its getting kind of _old_!" Sebastian said as he faked a yawn.

"You're a _psycho_ Sebastian!" Chris said angrily.

"Tough words from the little man tied to a chair!" Sebastian mocked.

"If I'm _no_ match for you then _why_ do you keep knocking me out and tying me to chair's?" Chris questioned. "Untie me and _show_ me you can take me!"

"I maybe able to take you, but I'm also not stupid! Once I free you you'll find someway to contact your big brother! I'm smarter then that Chris give me some credit please!"

"Don't you get tired of us stopping you?" Chris asked smirking.

"Ah, but this is where I win! This time I get my revenge! To start us off I'm going to enjoy beating your smug, little face in!" Sebastian said smiling as he punched Chris in the stomach driving the air out of him. Before Chris could catch his breath Sebastian punched him again, this time in his face.

The beating lasted it seemed like forever to a helpless Chris, but was really only a half hour. When Sebastian finally stopped Chris was unconscious, his head hung forward against his chest Sebastian just stood there looking at him smiling. He picked up a towel and wiped his hands before he walked out the smile never left his lips at the thought of finally getting his revenge!

**Two Day's Later:**

His whole body hurt, even _breathing_ was painful. Despite the pain, he _refused_ to back down from Sebastian, matching him taunt for taunt making Sebastian _furious_ he wasn't breaking him. His thoughts were interrupted by Sebastian coming into the room; Chris prepared himself for yet _another_ beating. Sebastian didn't hit him, Chris was confused as he felt him grab his chair from behind and spun him around to face the door, Sebastian leaned down over his shoulder and spoke into his ear as he smiled.

"Its time to say _hello_ to your brother Christopher!"

"What are you talking _about_?" Chris asked confused as he was wheeled through the door and down a hall to another room. "Did you _capture_ him too?" He asked worried.

"We've _played_ enough, its time to call Martin and give him my demands!" Sebastian answered as he wheeled Chris into the control room and placed him directly in front of the large screen. "Now, I want you to smile pretty for the camera!" Sebastian said as he called the Tortuga.

**With Martin:**

Martin paced the control room, it had been _two_ days now since Chris was taken and despite their search they had _no_ idea where they were. Martin blamed himself for Chris being kidnapped again and nothing anyone said could change how he felt. _He_ was the older brother, it was _his_ responsibility to keep Chris safe and he failed…_twice_! He hadn't slept, ate, or really talked to anyone other then about the search and the others were worried about him. Martin sat down and covered his face with his hand's, he had no idea what to do he felt like he was losing his mind! All kinds of thought's raced through his head about what was happening to Chris and none of them were _good_! Suddenly a call came in; the four of them looked at each other before rushing to the screen.

"Sebastian you _sick_, _twisted freak_! Where's my _brother_?" Martin demanded after Koki answered the call.

"Hello to you too Martin and crew! Young Chris is right here, I'm such a _nice_ guy I'll let you two say hello!" Sebastian said smiling as he moved and Chris tied to a chair came into view, he had been beaten making Martin angrier he quickly spoke.

"_Chris_!" Martin said his voice wavering slightly at the sight of his brother.

"Martin I'm _okay_!" Chris said trying to stay calm, knowing he had to in order to keep Martin calm. "Really, I'm okay!"

"Brings back _good_ memories doesn't it boys? Just like _old times_ huh Marty?"

"I _will_ find you Sebastian and when I do I'll _beat_ your _weasel_ face in!" Martin yelled.

"Now, now Marty temper, _temper_! You don't want Chris here to suffer anymore because of _you_ do you?" Sebastian warned.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Martin demanded clenching his fists tightly.

"My demands are rather simple…in _return_ for your _dear_, _baby brother's_ life you _quit_ trying to stop me from capturing my cats! The choice is yours Marty?" Sebastian said.

"You swear to me Chris will be released to me _alive_?" Martin asked.

"You have my _word_…and I _always_ keep my word! What's your answer?"

"Martin _no_! Don't do it Martin _please_? Save the animals, I'm…"

"_Shut up you little pissant_!" Sebastian yelled punching Chris cutting him off.

"You _sick freak_! Keep your _filthy_ hands off him! I swear Sebastian I will hunt you down and…"

"_What_ Marty? You'll _kill_ me? I'm _so_ scared Marty!" Sebastian mocked cutting Martin off. "So, Martin what's it going to be? Your _wittle_ brother or your _precious_ animals?" He said as he grabbed Chris' hair and used it to pull his head back so he was looking at Martin. "You can't have _both_, so choose _wisely_ Marty!"

"Give me your word he'll go free…_alive_!" Martin said.

"You have it!" Sebastian agreed smiling.

"Martin _no_!" Chris begged.

"You can't be _seriously_ considering it MK?" Aviva asked shocked.

"What _choice_ do I have?" Martin asked her angrily. "Alright! _Fine_!" Martin said to Sebastian through clenched teeth he hated giving into him, but Chris _needed_ him!

"_Say it_!" Sebastian demanded smiling.

"Isn't it _enough_ I'm agreeing?" Martin asked.

"Say it or _no_ deal?" Sebastian demanded.

"_Fine_! I'll agree to your terms, I…won't try to stop you anymore in exchange for my brother's life!" Martin answered.

"Ah, I think you'll agree you made the _right_ choice! I'll send you the co-ordinates where you can pick him up! It was a _pleasure_ doing business with you! Goodbye Wild Kratt crew, and I'll see _you_ soon Marty!" Sebastian said ending the call, Martin was so angry he kicked a small garbage can sending it across the room Aviva spoke to him.

"Martin what were you _thinking_ agreeing with his demands? He's a _psycho_ MK, how can you _trust_ him?" Aviva asked in disbelief.

"Aviva _stop_! What _choice_ did I have huh? I _told_ you to stay out of this, he's _my_ brother and I'll get him back _without_ you!" Martin yelled angrily as he walked out and got into the Createrra, Koki went to her computer and began typing something into it.

"I found a _faint_ signal!" Koki said smiling as she turned to Jimmy and Aviva.

"Does that mean you _found_ Sebastian's plane?" Jimmy asked.

"Not yet, but if we work together I'm _positive_ we will!" Koki answered.

"Let's get to work, we _can't_ let Martin give up like that!" Aviva said.

**Later:**

After hanging up with Martin Sebastian wheeled Chris out of the jet to a waiting jeep, once at the jeep he undid Chris' feet before he stood and spoke.

"If you want to see your brother again I suggest you do _everything_ I say or the next time Marty sees you will be at your _funeral_ got it?" Sebastian asked.

"_Yeah_!" Chris answered through clenched teeth, he was too tired to fight anyway.

"Good boy!" Sebastian said smiling as he bent to undo his hands. "Get in the jeep!" He ordered, Chris wasn't sure if he could he felt so weak from being in the chair for two day's. "Hurry up Christopher, we don't want to keep your brother waiting do we? Move it _now_!" Sebastian said shoving Chris out of the chair onto the ground, he rolled onto his back and looked at Sebastian before he spoke angrily.

"_Stop pushing you psycho_!" Chris yelled.

"Get up and get in the jeep!"

"_Fine_!" Chris said as he shakily and slowly got to his feet, before he got into the passenger's seat. "_There_! _Happy_?"

"_Ecstatic_!" Sebastian answered. "Now, be a good boy and give me your feet!"

"My _feet_? Why?" Chris asked confused.

"So I can _tie_ them up! Now do I have your co-operation or do I take them by _force_?"

"_Here_!" Chris answered swinging his feet out of the jeep, Sebastian quickly tied them up before he put them back into the jeep. "Want my _hand's_ now?" Chris asked.

"Good boy!" Sebastian said as he quickly tied his hands as well. "Now, we're ready to go! Once at our destination I'll send Marty the co-ordinates!"

"Oh _yeah_, we should believe _you_ because you gave your _word_!" Chris said sarcastically.

"Yes I gave my word!" Sebastian said as he got into the jeep, started it and they left.

"Yeah like we can trust _anything_ that comes out of _your_ mouth!"

"Always a _smartass_ huh? Well, let's see how _tough_ you can be without any of your _pretty teeth_!" Sebastian said. "Keep quiet the rest of the way and you _won't_ be hurt, nod your head if you understand!" Sebastian said, Chris nodded. "_Good boy_!"

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**With Martin:**

After the call from Sebastian Martin left in the Createrra, he needed to clear his head. He drove around aimlessly, he couldn't get the image of Chris' face out of his head, or Sebastian's smug smile knowing Martin would agree to _anything_ if it meant it could save Chris' life! He _hated_ to give Sebastian what he wanted, but he had _no_ choice if he didn't Chris would be _killed_ and he _wouldn't_ let that happen! He wished there was another way; innocent animals were going to get hurt because of him just like Chris had! He slammed his hand on the steering wheel when his Creature pod beeped, he took it out and looked at it seeing it was the Tortuga he ignored the call and tossed it onto the passenger's seat. He drove around anxiously waiting for Sebastian to send him the co-ordinates and ignoring the Tortuga's calls. 20 minute's later his Creature pod beeped again this time it was from Sebastian, he looked at it before he tossed it onto the dash; he quickly did a U-turn and raced to where Sebastian and Chris waited.

**With The Team:**

While Koki and Jimmy worked on trying to figure out where the signal from Sebastian's jet was coming from, Aviva tried calling Martin. She _hoped_ he'd answer so she could tell him about the signal, but like she knew he _didn't_ pick up. 20 minute's later Koki was getting frustrated at being unable to get a lock on the location; the signal _too_ weak. She was almost ready to give up when she finally got its location.

"_I GOT IT_!" She yelled excitedly, as Aviva and Jimmy quickly joined her.

"You got his location?" Jimmy asked smiling.

"Yep! Should we tell Martin?" Koki asked.

"Umm…_no_, he's not answering my calls." Aviva said sadly.

"So…what _do_ we do then?" Jimmy asked.

"We…we go _ourselves_!" Aviva answered.

"_What_? Are you _insane_?" Koki asked.

"It's too _dangerous_!" Jimmy added.

"Look, we know Sebastian's taken Chris to meet up with Martin so he _isn't_ there! The guy's _need_ us whether or not they know about it, they do _so_ much for everyone; including _us_ its _our_ turn now to help _them_!"

"Aviva's _right_! Come on JZ, we can save the cats and be out of there before anyone knows we were there!" Koki added.

"Okay, _okay_…let's go! _How_ do I get _dragged_ into these thing's?" Jimmy asked as they began to get ready to go.

**With The Brothers:**

After arriving at the meeting spot Sebastian parked the jeep, got out and smiling opened Chris' door before he pulled him out still tied up causing Chris to stumble and fall. Sebastian picked him up and stood him on his feet, Chris realized that they were standing at the ledge of a cliff he looked over the edge; it was a _long_ way down to the water below, and the water looked _rough_! Sebastian placed Chris close to the edge before he backed away and stood off to the side behind a tree to wait for Martin's arrival. Chris watched as Sebastian sent Martin their co-ordinates, once done Sebastian leaned against a tree.

"Soon Martin will be here and once again we'll be _reunited_…the _Unstoppable Trio_ together again!" Sebastian said smiling.

"You won't get away with this Sebastian!" Chris said angrily.

"_You won't get away with this Sebastian_!" Sebastian mocked. "_Please_ spare me your good guy speech, I feel like I'm in some _stupid_ Superhero movie!"

"You know Sebastian I'm going to _enjoy_ watching you fail again! You're pretty good at it!" Chris mocked.

"Oh, but I'm afraid that this time _I'll_ get the last laugh! This time the _mighty_ Wild Kratts lose!" Sebastian said smiling.

Chris had no time to say anything as the sound of a vehicle approaching was heard; soon Martin pulled up and parked.

**With The Team:**

After finding the jet's location Koki sent the co-ordinates to their Creature pod's before they quickly left. Aviva drove to the jet, stopping a short distance away from it to avoid being spotted. They parked and got out deciding to go in on foot, it would be easier to hide that way. After a 10 minute walk they made it to the jet, they hid in some bushes and checked the area, but found no sign of Sebastian. They snuck closer to the jet and found a vent in the back, so they carefully undid it before they snuck on board. They had _no_ idea where to go, but decided to follow the vents until they found something that would tell them they were going in the right direction. After crawling through the vent for a few minute's they found themselves in a room full of computers and other electrical equipment and decided to get out in there. Once all three were in the room they looked around and smiled realizing they had found the control room. Koki went to the main computer and sat down, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to access anything there might be a password or some other block on it, noticing her hesitation Aviva spoke.

"Can you work it?" Aviva asked nervously.

"I can _work_ it…but if its password protected it might cause us problem's!" Koki said.

"If he's hidden, and has both brothers with him _why_ would he need to put a password on his computer?" Jimmy asked.

"Good point JZ!" Koki said as she quickly got to work, a few second's later the computer came to life. "_We're in_! Now _what_?"

"Access the layout of the jet, _maybe_ we can figure out where he's holding the cats?"

"I'm on it Aviva!" Koki answered smiling as began typing again.

15 minute's later they were headed back through the jet, having figured out the cats were held in a special room in the cargo hold. They made it to the room and their luck ran out when they realized this room needed a _code_ to get in; Jimmy leaned against the wall and sighed as he spoke about the roadblock.

"_Now_ what?" He asked frustrated.

"We didn't come this far to _stop_ now!" Aviva began. "There has to be a way to _bypass_ the code!"

"I _might_ be able to do it _manually_ from the control room?" Koki said.

"Okay, you go back to the control room and try we'll wait here for your signal!" Aviva said as Koki left quickly, Jimmy wished he was back at the Tortuga he spoke.

"Now we wait?" He asked nervously.

"Now we wait!" Aviva answered.

Koki raced to the control room and quickly rushed to the computer, she _hoped_ she could override the lock, but her gut was telling her it _wouldn't_ be easy to do! After checking the security program, she discovered the _only_ way to get into the room was to cut the power to the entire jet and go into the room manually. Doing that would give them only a _small_ timeframe to open the door, unlock the cage's, and get everyone off the jet before the door's shut unable to be opened again without the override code for the jet. It was risky and there was a chance something could go wrong, but it was the _only_ option they had! She used her Creature pod to call Aviva and Jimmy, she told them about the problem and they all agreed to try it, Koki would wait in the control room as long as she could before making her escape. She wished them luck then ended the call and took a deep breath before she cut the power to the jet sending them into complete darkness.

Once the power was cut they were surrounded by complete darkness, until second's later the alarm sounded and the generator kicked in, the light was dim, but it was enough for them to be able to see what they were doing. Once the generator kicked on Aviva and Jimmy forced open the door, and got inside and using the extra light from their pod's they quickly found the key's and split up unlocking the cage's. They opened them and quickly herded the cats out into the hall, before they all ran to the main door's. They chased the cats outside just as the doors began to shut, Aviva spotted a Cheetah heading back towards the hallway and told Jimmy to get out she'd get the Cheetah. He refused to go so she pushed him out, before going back for the Cheetah, she managed to get its attention distracting it and getting it to turn around and head back for the doors. The door continued to close, but the Cheetah stopped and wouldn't leave the jet Aviva was scared they'd get trapped inside. She began looking around for something to use to scare the cat outside when suddenly from the other side of the doors another Cheetah roared catching the attention of the Cheetah inside. The cat wasted no time running outside with Aviva right behind it both making their escape just as the door finally shut. She stood up and saw all the cats running off in different direction's and smiled, suddenly she heard her name being called she turned around and saw Koki and Jimmy running towards her she smiled and rushed to them, meeting them halfway they hugged her tightly.

"Did you get _all_ the cats out?" Koki asked.

"Yeah, they're all out! I almost got locked in, I went after a confused Cheetah, but _thankfully_ it heard its mate and took off outside!" Aviva answered.

"_We_ did it! We _actually_ did it!" Jimmy said smiling.

"Come on let's get back to the Tortuga and see if we can help the guy's some more? Let's put an end to Sebastian once and for _all_!" Aviva said smiling as they rushed back to their jeep.

**With The Brothers:**

After parking Martin got out and saw Chris tied up standing near a ledge, Sebastian wasn't in sight, but that didn't mean he wasn't hiding close by.

"_CHRIS_!" Martin yelled as he rushed to his brother.

"That's close _enough_ Martin!" Sebastian said as he came out of hiding.

"I knew you were lurking around here somewhere Sebastian!" Martin said as Sebastian got closer. "You know Sebastian you've made _two_ mistakes already!"

"_Really_? What are they?"

"The _first_ was coming back!" Martin answered.

"The _second_?" Sebastian asked smiling.

"Taking my brother _again_!"

"Marty _why_ do we have to keep playing these _games_?" Sebastian asked sighing.

"_Don't_ call me that!" Martin demanded.

"You know Marty, I've _forgotten_ how much fun it is having the three of us together! Aren't you two having fun?" Sebastian mocked ignoring Martin.

"_Enough_ Sebastian! _I_ agreed to your terms, now release Chris like _you_ agreed!" Martin demanded. "Let my brother _go_!"

"Ah…yes, our little _agreement_! I' am a man of my word and I _did_ say I'd release him to you alive didn't I?" Sebastian said as he walked up to Chris smiling, Chris looked at him before he looked over his shoulder at Martin fear all over his face Martin spoke.

"_So release him_!" Martin ordered.

"As you _wish_!" Sebastian said as he pushed Chris over the edge.

"_CHRIS_!" Martin yelled as he ran towards the edge catching Sebastian by surprise knocking them both into the water below.

After hitting the water Martin quickly surfaced and looked around for any sign of his brother knowing Chris _still_ had his hand's and feet tied together. Suddenly on his right he saw a familiar head surface before going back under only to surface once more, Chris struggled to stay afloat, but being tied up made it _difficult_. Martin swam towards him just as he went under again; he reached down and pulled him up dragging him towards a nearby rock in the water. Chris coughed and tried to catch his breath while Martin positioned him on the rock enough he wouldn't go under again when Martin let him go.

"You _okay_? Are you _hurt_?" Martin asked.

"I'm…I'm okay! Where's…Sebastian?" Chris asked between coughs.

"I don't know, but we need to get…" Martin was cut off by Sebastian grabbing him from behind and he pulled him backwards in to the water.

"_MARTIN_!" Chris yelled, he could only watch helplessly as Sebastian tried to drown Martin, but Martin fought back and managed to knock him off and swim back to Chris.

Once back with Chris Martin wasted no time grabbing him and swam him back to the shore. When they reached the shore Martin pulled him away from the water and untied Chris' hands first before freeing his feet, Martin's back was to the water so he _never_ saw Sebastian come up behind him, but Chris did and tried to warn him.

"Martin _behind_ you!" Chris said just as Sebastian grabbed Martin pulling him back into the water, Chris got up and raced back into the water to help. "Get off him you _freak_! Leave him _alone_!" Chris yelled as he pulled Sebastian off Martin.

Martin quickly surfaced and took deep breaths, Sebastian fought with Chris quickly getting the better of an exhausted Chris. Chris fought him off as long as he could, but he could feel his strength going and when he swung at Sebastian and missed Sebastian took advantage of it and swung connecting with Chris' face knocking him backwards into the water. Sebastian grabbed him and went to hit him again, but was stopped by Martin, Chris swam to another rock and clung to it feeling helpless as he watched his brother fight Sebastian. Martin was growing weaker and Chris watched as Martin tried to get Sebastian off him, but couldn't as he watched he noticed something floating near him. Holding onto the rock with one arm he reached out to whatever it was with his other hand, he tried three times to reach it but it was just out of his grasp. He hung his head frustrated, he _needed_ to get whatever the thing was it _could_ save their lives so he tried again and finally reached it! As he starred at the object in his hand's he was shocked, but happy to realize it was Martin's _Creature pod_! Then the thought hit him…what if it _didn't_ work from being in the water? He looked at Martin and saw Sebastian hit him and knew he had to _try_ at least! He turned it on, but nothing happened, he hung his head defeated until suddenly he heard Aviva's voice between the static he was so happy he almost dropped it back into the water, he quickly spoke to her about their situation.

"Aviva can you _hear_ me?"

"Yeah Chris we hear you! Are you _okay_? Where's _Martin_?" She answered.

"With me! Listen can…can you get a _lock_ on our location?"

"Just a second…_yes_ we have it! We're on our way, we're close by hang on guys!"

"_Hurry_ Aviva please!" Chris said ending the call. "The team's on their way in the Tortuga Martin!" Chris called out to his brother.

"You hear that Sebastian? You _lose_ again!" Martin said smiling as he punched him in the face knocking him backwards into the water. "You'll _always_ be a loser!" Martin mocked.

Before Sebastian could answer the Tortuga arrived causing a small wind to stir up the water making it hard to see anything both Martin and Chris turned their head's away. Once they landed Chris began to swim towards the shore, Martin looked around for Sebastian, but couldn't see him _anywhere_. He swam out further to try and find him, he was nowhere to be found. He was gone _again_, Martin hit the water angrily he heard his name being called and made his way back to the other's, he refused to let anyone touch him as got out of the water and passed them. He took Chris from Jimmy and helped him onto the Tortuga taking him to the control room, he got him comfortable on the couch before he went to their room while Aviva took care of Chris' injuries.

**Later That Evening:**

A few hour's later after both brothers had showered, changed, and had their wounds tended to by Aviva, Martin sat outside alone starring at the sky lost in his thoughts. He had refused to talk about what happened with the others and they were worried about him, Chris had been resting in their room since they were rescued and didn't know about Martin. Aviva, Koki and Jimmy stood watching Martin from the window all of them lost in their thought's about him when Chris joined them, seeing them he spoke.

"What's going on?"

"Chris? What are you doing up? You should be _resting_!" Aviva said as she helped him to the window, he looked out and sighed seeing Martin he felt her put a hand on his back.

"How long has he been like that?"

"He's been out there since you guy's got back. I fixed him up and tried to talk to him, but he _refused_ and walked out!" Aviva answered sadly.

"I'll go talk to him!" Chris said as he slowly made his way to the door.

The night was quiet, the air cool with the approach of a storm he sighed as he spoke without turning around to face the person who had just joined him.

"You should be _resting_!"

"I'll rest later." Chris answered as he sat beside him wincing a little from the movement of his ribs. "I thought you could use some _company_?"

"Did _they_ send you out to talk to me?" Martin asked smiling sadly at him.

"They're worried about you!" Chris answered. "So am _I_!"

"Well _don't_! I'm _fine_!" Martin answered.

"Martin you can fool the others, but I'm your brother I _know_ you're _lying_!"

"_No, I'm not_!" Martin said a little angry.

"_Yes you are_! Talk to me Martin?" Chris said touching Martin's shoulder.

"_Fine_! You want to talk…let's _talk_! You want to talk about how _I_ was an _idiot_ year's ago and let Sebastian fool me? Or how about how I _failed_ you as a brother, not once, but _twice_ now? I _know_ let's talk about how _I_ let him get away _again_?" Martin said upset as he stood and paced, Chris watched him in silence for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Martin I…"

"Save it Chris! I've heard it all before, it change's _nothing_!" Martin said cutting him off as he continued to pace. "I _don't_ need another pep talk okay?"

"What do you want then?" Chris asked as he stood ignoring the pain. "You want me to _agree_ with you? _Blame_ you for what happened? _Hate_ you?" Chris demanded upset.

"_Yes_! _I do_!" Martin answered not looking at him.

"I _won't_!"

"_Why_? Why _not_ Chris? _I _let this happen!" Martin yelled finally looking at him.

"Martin Kratt you listen to me!" Chris began as he walked up to him. "You _don't_ want to hear this, but it's the _truth_! You. Didn't. Do. Any. Of. This!" Chris said upset purposely pronouncing the last six words to get his point across to Martin.

"You're _right _Chris!" Martin said.

"_I' am_?"

"Yeah! I _don't _want to hear it!" Martin answered as he turned to walk away.

"You walk away from me you let Sebastian _win_!" Chris yelled, Martin stopped, but didn't turn around. "Martin _please_ tell me what I can do to help you?"

"Make the _hurt_ and _guilt_ go away Chris!" Martin whispered as he closed his eyes his tear's falling silently, he felt Chris' arms go around him and at first he didn't move. When he felt Chris' hug grow tighter Martin hugged him back clinging to him as if he'd never see him again and they cried together letting out all their hurt and anger.

"Martin I love you, you're my brother and _nothing_ could make me hate you! I know you blame yourself, but you shouldn't; put the blame where it belongs…with _Sebastian_! Martin he had me fooled back then too, I only figured it out because I…"

"You were _what_?" Martin asked when Chris trailed off, they both sat.

"I…I was _jealous_! It had _always_ been you and me and then Sebastian came along and I felt like you were replacing _me_ with him!" Chris answered, Martin began to laugh, Chris was shocked and spoke. "What's so _funny_?"

"_You_! Your _jealousy_ is funny!" Martin said between laughs.

"_Why_ is that so funny?" Chris asked a little hurt by Martin's reaction.

"Its funny because I could _never_ replace you! Chris you're my _brother_, my _best friend_ and _no one_ could take your place!" Martin said putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "I just feel like I _failed_ to protect you, I'm older its my responsibility to keep you safe and I didn't!" Martin said sighing.

"Martin you're _wrong_! You _saved_ my life _twice_, you never failed me, I'll _always_ be grateful for what you've done for me!" Chris said gently.

"It'll take time, but I _guess_ I can forgive myself _one day_!" Martin said.

"_Good_!" Chris said wincing as he stood. "I'm too _old_ for this crap!"

"What? Being a Creature Adventurer or getting your butt _kicked_?" Martin asked smirking as he stood too. "Hey, _maybe_ Aviva can invent you a high-tech wheelchair _old_ _man_!" Martin teased as he laughed.

"Ha, _ha_ funny guy! You're _older_ then me, or did you _forget_? Memory loss _is_ common in old age you know!" Chris said laughing.

"This _old man_ can still _beat_ you in a race! _Anytime_, _anywhere_!" Martin replied as they went back into the Tortuga and joined the others in the control room.

"You're _on_! As soon as I'm better we _race_!" Chris agreed.

"I guess Chris' little talk _worked_ huh?" Koki asked Aviva smiling as they watched the brothers mock arguing, dragging Jimmy into it, Aviva nodded Koki left and joined the conversation. As Aviva stood watching them she _knew_ in her heart that the brothers _both_ would be fine; they _always_ were because they had each other and in the end that's all that really mattered! The brothers shared a bond that _nothing_ or _no one_ could destroy and as long as they had each other they could face anything and beat it _every time_!

**THE END!**


End file.
